Our love
by the definition of dumb
Summary: He was disowned by his father who only thought of him as useless. She was scared and homeless, with no memories or herself. They found comfort in each other and helped to solve each other's life problems. And maybe,just maybe find the true meaning of love


**Title:** Our love  
**by:** definition of dumb

**Summary:**_ He was disowned by his father who only thought of him as useless. She was scared and homeless, with no memories or herself. Together, they helped to solve__ each other's life problems. And maybe, find the true meaning of love._

**disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

When I was younger, I've always looked up to my father, and I thought to myself, 'when I grow up, I definitely wanna be like him,' He was the man that I admired, and I wanted to be just like him. I would follow him around wherever he went, and sometimes even follow him to his office to watch how he worked. Then I would copy everything he did, like the way he walked, the way he talked, and even the way he ate.

But now I knew, that the person I looked up to... Never existed, not anymore.

When I was ten, I never even called him 'dad' anymore, after _that_ incident, he was always Hyuuga Kaito to me, just someone I happen to live with.

I still remembered everything clearly… Kaito came back late that night reeking the house with the strong scent of alcohol he carried with him as he wobbled his way into the house muttering curses under his breath. My kind and innocent mother merely wanted to help him, unfortunately, Kaito was in a bad mood as probably because work had been rough that day, so he heaved my mother by her long raven hair and flung her to the side, which was unfortunately a cupboard made out of glass, you could only imagine what a scene I witness when I was only ten, it was like she had just taken a blood bath. My mother then was rushed to the hospital, no thanks to Kaito.

She was in critical condition and died half way through the surgery. Kaito didn't even follow her to the hospital, it was my brothers and I who waited for her at the waiting room. My eldest brother, Hyuuga Tsubasa handled everything.

The police came to investigate, and Kaito managed to lie his way out of trouble, telling them that my mother had gone mad and out of control. I knew he was lying, but I didn't dare to say anything as Kaito that warned me to keep quite and threatened to kick me out of the house if I told the police anything. So I watched helplessly as the police inspected the house.

After they had left, I asked Kaito why he didn't tell the truth, and he called me stupid and useless, and said that I was just like my mother. After that, I hated him so much, I started becoming rebellious. It started with not doing my homework, then being rude to the teacher, after that I was vandalizing and causing trouble.

I didn't really remember what made me admire him, but I do remember that since I was very young, Kaito had been yelling at me to do things right, when I did something wrong, he yelled at me and told me the right way…. But when I did something right, he yelled at me to do it better, all in all, he was always scolding me.

My father soon married another woman, named Mitsuki, a week after my mother had died. I hated that woman too, whenever I looked at her, I would always think of my mother and the memories of that night would scan through my head again. She wasn't exactly a evil cunning step-mother, in fact, she was the totally opposite, she was kind and helpful, just like my late mother. But I couldn't help but be mean to her.

Then, my father and her had a child, named Youichi. He was now my step-brother. At first, the thought of him made me sick. But I realized that he grew interested with me and I think he looked at me with the same eyes that I looked up at my father when I was younger. And I noticed that whenever Kaito looked at that Youichi, he would always smirk, and I knew he was planning to make Youichi just like him.

So I made a decision... I was going to make Youichi grow up to be a good person, instead of letting him follow my father's footsteps. And I was nothing like that bastard, I wouldn't disappoint Youichi the same way Kaito had disappointed me.

x

x

x

**_Present._**

Kaito's head was in a whirl, he was thinking of his company, and which of his sons would be worthy of it. And honestly, it felt like none of them was.

He had the biggest company in the world, and yet, he didn't have anyone to pass it on to. Tsubasa was too much of a playboy, he'd probably flirt with all of his female clients or worse still, his client's wife. That would definitely be a disaster.

As for Koko and Kitsume, they were totally out of control. They would play around and slack all day if they wanted to. They'd even dropped out of school without his permission. But Kaito managed to get them back into a school, which they would willingly go to, hopefully.

The youngest, Youichi, seemed to be afraid of Kaito. The only person he loved was Natsume, and Natsume was poisoning his little mind with evil things like not listening to what Kaito said. And besides, he was too young.

Then there was Natsume, the most rebellious of them all. Natsume used to be the one that Kaito thought would take his place in the business world. When he was younger, he was so much cuter and loved to follow Kaito around. But look at the state he is in now! Absolutely horrible.

"Good morning." A brunette who was probably in her forties greeted her husband who was reading the newspaper at the breakfast table. The female took a seat opposite her husband after giving him a peck on the cheek and the maids came in to serve her, her breakfast.

Kaito snapped back into reality, "Hn." Came his answer from behind the papers, "Where's the others?" He asked when he finally put down his papers.

"Well, Tsubasa left early saying that he was going to meet some girl named Nina." She said as she took her fork and spoon and started eating her breakfast gracefully, taking small bites and sitting with the correct posture.

Because the Hyuuga family was so well-known in the business world, they have all become celebrities and in order not to ruin the Hyuuga reputation, their father had drilled manners deep into their heads, especially when it comes to table manners and it was no different for his wife and even when they are at home, the ate as if they were in a fancy dinning restaurant.

"I swear, every time he goes out with a girl, I always hear a different name," Kaito said as he shook his head in disapproval, "You shouldn't have let him leave just like that."

"Let him have some fun, he is after all just a teenager. And it's not like he is doing anything illegal." Mitsuki said and took sip of her coffee.

"He better not be. Or he'll be sorry." Kaito said, "What about Koko and Kitsume?"

"As usual, the twins left together. Apparently they went to buy latest model of skateboards that are being released today by a very popular brand." Misuki explained excitedly.

"Why didn't they just order it beforehand? That would save the trouble and they'd have time to actually get some work done." Kaito complained, "Besides, it's probably hot and sweaty out there, wouldn't they prefer to be in their air-conditioned school, studying?"

Mitsuki slapped her husband's hand playfully, "Where's the fun in that?" She said, "Besides, you don't only need to have knowledge to make it in the business world, you also have to have charisma and social skills, if they go out more often, it would help them to build it up."

Kaito looked like he was about to say something, but his wife silenced him, "I don't want to hear another word from you, I'm going to check on Youichi, so you just finsih up your breakfast and enjoy your day."

"What about that _brat_?" Kaito spat the last word out in disgust. "Where is he? And I want to know the truth." He said as he jet black eyes hardened.

Mitsuki sighed, "Stop picking on him. If you stop nagging at him so much he wouldn't rebel against you in the first place." Mitsuki said.

"Stop defending him. If he didn't do anything wrong, then there wouldn't be a need for me to scold him so much!" Kaito told his wife, "He's your son, I don't know what happened before but all I know is that he is a good kid. Look at the way he takes care of Youichi! If not for him Youichi would have probably feel neglected and lonely since you don't have enough time for him."

"Take care of him? You think he's taking care of Youichi? Look at him now!! Youichi is going to grow up to be just like him. Useless and stupid." Kaito yelled.

"Hyuuga Kaito!! When are you going to open your eyes and realize that Natsume is just like you??"

"He is nothing like me, don't you dare ever compare me and him," He stomped off. Kaito was pissed, and he needed someone to take it out on, and the usual victim is... "HYUUGA NATSUME!! You listen here and listen well!!" Kaito yelled furiously when he opened the door, he was not in a good mood.

Natsume who was half naked on the bed, revealing all his tattoo on his right arm, it was a black dragon that curled in one round, didn't even bother to open his eyes, instead, he buried himself under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wait, is that… _alcohol_ I smell?? IT IS!! HYUUGA NATSUME GET UP THIS INSTANT!! You know you're still underage!! You'll ruin your own reputation, or worst mine," He kept shouting. "That tattoo was _bad_ enough!"

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Natsume sat up to yelled back at Kaito who looked at Natsume blankly, then the raven haired teenager dropped back onto the bed with a plop.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. I'm warning you! If you don't get up now, you'll regret it!" Kaito threatened.

"Threaten me with what? That you'll kill yourself if I go back to sleep? If so I wouldn't mind going back to sleep." Natsume said as he gave up trying to sleep and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Kaito.

His crimson red orbs met his father's jet black ones.

"That's it! I don't care… I don't want you as a son anymore; you're so irresponsible and rebellious!! I don't care if your scores are the top in your school; neither do I care if you won so many medals for sports, I WANT TO DISOWN YOU!!" Hyuuga Kaito yelled, he'd never been so angry in his life, he knew he may regret it in the future, but right now, he was too angry to care.

x

x

x

_**After the fight**_

It was a cold winter afternoon, the warmth of the sun was covered by the clouds and the snow floated down gracefully onto the ground. The entire estate was empty, everyone decided to sleep in during the cold, but at the Hyuuga mansion, the second youngest Hyuuga stood at the gates of the mansion with a scowl on his face, the guards on duty eyed him curiously, wondering why he had so much luggage with him, but all of them knew better than to talk to a Hyuuga when he is pissed.

Natsume snorted in disgust as he look one last look at what he used to call his home. He never really liked that house anyways… to others he may be one of the luckiest person in the world to have such a rich father, but to him, it was hell… Firstly, his father was a complete asshole, his brothers were dumb, or mentally retarded and he, well, he was born talented, he was both smart and athletic, after reading something for the first time, he could instantly remember it. And rarely did he make mistakes when he actually did his exam paper.

Except for Youichi. He was the only reason why Natsume was still staying at that god damned place. It was like a prison. You can't do this, and neither can you do that. It's always the same.

It felt like such a relief to finally be able to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But the only problem is, what would become of Youichi? Would he feel neglected, lonely? What kind of person would he grow up to become now that Natsume wasn't there for him anymore. The boy was only six years old, the age gap between the two brothers was ten years, which made taking care of him not so much of a chore. In fact, Natsume has a lot of fun doing it.

Before anything else happened, Natsume heard a little boy's voice calling out to him, "Natsume nii-chan!!"

Natsume instantly recognized the voice to be Youichi's, he whipped around to see the gray haired boy running to towards him in only a short sleeved shirt and long pants. "Youichi? What are you doing out in the cold dressed like that? You'll catch a cold!" Natsume scolded the young boy, "Come here," Natsume said as he squatted down and unzipped his winter jacket and opened his arms.

Youichi didn't hesitant to run straight into his brother's arms and hugged him tight. Natsume wrapped his arms around his brother. Oh, how he would miss the little guy. He was the only person that Natsume had ever soften up to, apart from when he was younger.

Natsume heard a soft sob from Youichi and looked down to face the boy, "What's the matter?"

He looked up and Natsume found himself coming face to face with tear stained teal eyes, "Is it true? Are you really leaving?" He asked in between sobs.

Natsume couldn't lie, he would find out sooner or later, "Yeah,"

The little boy's eyes widen and he hugged his older brother tighter, "No! You can't leave me! Who would keep me company? And play with me? I'd be alone! And the others will definitely start picking on me again if you're not there. And Otou-san would scold me everyday!" The helpless boy screamed into Natsume's chest.

Natsume's heart ached. How could someone so young make me so sad, when he wasn't even trying? Natsume looked at Youichi sadly, "I know it's going to be hard for you, but you've got to try. I've already warned the others that if I hear any complaints from you, they'll get it from me. As for Kaito, don't worry, I'm sure your mother would protect you. But if you do you need extra back-up, you can always call me on my cell."

Youichi stopped crying, "Will I ever see you again?" He asked timidly, as if not waiting to hear the answer to that question.

Natsume smirked, as if he had just thought of something brilliant, "Everyday."

Youichi looked at Natsume happily, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting an apartment near your school, so I get to see you everyday, and after school, if you like I could bring you anywhere you like." Natsume explained.

"YAY! That's great news!" The gray haired boy cheered.

"There you see, you're all better, I'll tell you when I get my house. Then we'll arrange when to meet. Do you still remember how to use the phone?" I asked.

"Of course! I would never forget anything Natsume nii-chan teaches me!" He said proudly.

"Good, now I think you'd better go back in before your mother gets worried." Natsume told him.

"Alright, but don;t forget to meet up with me, or I'll never forgive you!" Youichi said.

Natsume looked at the boy warmly, "If that happens then I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Youichi frowned at first as he didn't understand the meaning of his older brother's words, but he shrugged it off and ran back into the house after bidding his last goodbye to his older brother. Natsume stood up and brush the snow off of his coat, he dragged his luggage along and walking off to the streets aimlessly when his cell rang, Natsume looked at the LCD screen and smirked as he answered the call.

"News travel fast, doesn't it?" Natsume said through the phone.

* * *

**uh. I'm new and all, so be nice? Hahas, just tell me what you think. The romance and all hasn't come yet, so yeah, just hang on. It's probably in the next chapter. :D **

**review?**


End file.
